


Seen The Love Fade

by Anonymous



Series: Bottombur [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Family Dynamics, Forced Marriage, Hurt Wilbur Soot, M/M, No Smut, Not Main Tagging, Omega Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Philza, Protective Techno, Sane Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst, phil is going on a warpath, possessive schlatt, protective Tommy, protective sbi, watch out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Schlatt wins the election instead of exiling Wilbur he has a different plan for the other man.Or, another fic in which Schlatt keeps Wilbur around. It blossoms into  something more. The A/B/O dynamics edition.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois - Relationship
Series: Bottombur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093235
Comments: 29
Kudos: 309
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Into The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Note; in this I have Techno at the election which will be explained why in due time.

Techno and Tommy were terrified. They both looked at the phone and then at each other. Neither one was quite thrilled with the call that was about to be placed. Techno shoved Tommy slightly.

“Call him.”

“What? Why me?! You do it!” Techno scowls at Tommy and elbows him.

“You're the baby.”

“Phil adopted you first,” Tommy counters quickly. Techno gives him an unimpressed look. 

“Baby. Of. The. Family.” Tommy opens his mouth and closes it. Sighing to himself. He raises his hand and rubs his forehead. 

“Well, somebody has to call, and the more we fight about this, the more hurt Wil’s going to get.”

Techno swallows and mutely nods his head. Tommy looks back down at the phone and puts it to his ear. The phone rings for a little bit, and finally,  _ he _ answers. 

“Hello? Phil speaking?”

“Hey, Phil…”

“Tommy? What’s going on?”

“There’s been an, ah, incident.”

“What’s wrong? Is Techno okay? Are you okay?”

“Tech and I are fine; it’s Wilbur. I can’t say over the phone, but please get here quickly.”

“I’m on my way.” Before Tommy can give Phil a location, the older man had hung up. He looks at Wilbur grimly.

“Now, we wait.” Murmurs Techno.

Philza Minecraft liked to consider himself a calm, cool and collected guy. However, the minute his family was in danger, all that went out the window. Kissing his wife, he does quick work to get to Dream’s territory. His wife’s eyebrows are knitted in worry. She rests a hand on his shoulder.

“Phil, I don’t care what they say. Being our boys home.”

“I will.”

Taking to the sky, he hurries to find two of his three sons. When he spots, then he swoops downwards. Techno is tending to an injured Tommy, and a growl rises in Phil’s throat. Somebody has hurt his boy. Somebody had hurt his baby, and they were going to pay. 

Both his boys look up, and relief colors their features. They rush to Phil, and Phil wraps them up in his wings. 

“What happened?”

His boys exchange looks, and Tommy takes a deep breath. 

“It all started when Schlatt won the election….”

_ Flashback _

“My first decree has the President revoke the citizenship of Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot! Along with the fact Technoblade is no longer welcome in these walls. Tommy and Techno, I want you out of here. Wilbur comes over here.”

The three brothers exchanged wary looks. The voices in Techno’s head are doing one of two things (sometimes both) are baying for blood and checking on his brothers. Schlatt’s eyes flash in irritation when he notices nobody is moving. He signals for George to shoot. Begrudgingly George obeys the command. 

The arrow hits Tommy in the shoulder, and he yelps in pain. Wilbur rushes to his brother and allows the younger boy to lean onto him. Techno shields his brothers from the silence of the L’Manburgian citizens in shock at the turn of events. Taking one side of Tommy, they all stumble out. They don’t make it very far until Schlatt speaks again.

“Punz grab Wilbur.” Wilbur is pried back. A short struggle ensues, but Techno is forced to retreat. Tommy is injured, and they need to get out. He hates to leave his twin, but he doesn’t have a choice.

“I’ll be back, Wilbur! Do you hear me? I'll be back!” Turning to address Schlatt, Techno growls at the other man.

“You're going to pay for this.”

“Big talk coming from the man being chased out.” God, if only the looks Techno gave could kill. 

_ End Flashback _

Phil is silent throughout the story. He closes his eyes then looks up. His eyes are hard with determination.

“We need to plan, but before we do that, I have an important question. Does Schlatt know Wilbur’s an omega?”

“Wilbur’s an omega?!”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Tommy and Techno say at the same time. Nodding his head, he appears pensive. Addressing Tommy, he asks the next important question.

“Tommy, I want you to think hard. Do we have allies we can call upon? Besides Dream. I don’t trust that man.”

“Eret if anyone. He offered his place for Techno and me, but we turned him down.”

“Good contact him. We’re going to save your brother boys and get your country back.” Eyes hard, the group nods, and all settle down resolutely.

Schlatt messed with the wrong family. 

  
  
  



	2. Leave With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Schlatt and Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted Wilbur to be featured a bit more but that didn’t happen. Hopefully this look on Schlatt’s perspective will be satisfactory!

Schlatt hadn’t wanted to exile Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur, but it was the only answer he had. Schlatt looks out the window and sighs. Currently, being president was much harder than he thought. Schlatt just wanted to head back to his place and talk with Wilbur. The man deserved an explanation. However, he had stuff he had to do, and Wilbur had to wait. 

In the end, this was all Phil’s fault (and to a certain extent Wilbur’s). He grits his teeth as he thinks about Philza Minecraft. Schlatt and the Minecraft family had lived down the road from each other. From a young age, Schlatt and Wilbur had hit it off. Wilbur was a nice guy, funny, sarcastic, and not too bad to the eyes. When they turned 15, it should have surprised no one that they got together. The next four years passed by quickly, and sure Wilbur would disappear every few months. Yet, their relationship persisted. When they both turned 18, Schlatt had gone to Phil and asked Wilbur’s hand in marriage.

Phil had refused.

More than a little angry, he had stormed out to find Wilbur. Even without Phil’s permission, he would marry the man he loved. Finding Wilbur down by the river skipping stones. The taller had looked up at him and grinned widely. Schlatt’s heart burst with love, and he quickly pulled the taller man into a kiss that was all teeth. 

When the annoying need for air broke them apart, Schlatt had pulled back, breathing heavily as he stared Wilbur down. The others' eyes looked at him questioningly.

“We should run away.”

“What?”

“I love you so much, Wilbur. I was late because I asked Phil for your hand in marriage. He refused, but I don’t care. I love you so much, Wilbur. We could elope. Settle down far from here.” Wilbur stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he looked away shyly. 

“I’m sorry, Schlatt.” The smile fell off of Schlatt’s face.

“What do you mean you're sorry?”

“I can’t marry you,” Schlatt’s mind short-circuited at the newfound information. Wilbur was avoiding his eyes and tossing a rock around in his hands. 

“Wil…”

“No, please listen to me, Schlatt! I still love you. I do! I just, I can’t, marry you. Phil probably had his reasons,” Clenching his jaw Schlatt had broken up with Wilbur that night. It had hurt, but it needed to be done. He left and didn’t turn back. Some of his and Wilbur’s mutual friends had said that he had broken Wilbur’s heart, and the taller man wouldn’t leave his room for days. That had hurt, known he had this much control over Wilbur. The other man was too bright for Schlatt’s cynical attitude, and the aftermath of the breakup had only proved Schlatt’s theory. 

However, Schlatt was a selfish man, and if he brokers Wilbur? Then so be it.

Wilbur stared blankly up at the ceiling. Everything hurt. Tubbo and Tommy’s terrified faces would forever be ingrained in his mind. He looked in his bag and hit his lip as he stared inside it. He had enough heat suppressants to last a month and he highly doubted Schlatt would allow him to go back to his place or Sam’s place to get more. After the pills ran out it would be game over. Everybody would know he was an omega. Wanting to scream Wilbur collapses backwards running a hand through his hair. 

He wanted his brothers and dad here but more than anything he wanted answers from Schlatt. Answers the other man probably wouldn’t give him. Sniffling Wilbur wiped his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have Phil marching up to Eret’s place and being an all around badass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this goes without saying but check out Witty Kitty’s own take of A/B/O works and there work in general it’s then who made me want to write more bottombur and I really like there work and you will two if bottombur is your jam.

Struggling to keep up with Phil’s longs strides. Tommy turns to address Techno.

“Why didn’t I know Wilbur was an omega,” Techno pauses a moment taking a minute to contemplate Tommy’s question. How to answer that? Licking his lips he words the next few sentences carefully.

“Tommy I’m sure you know but omega’s… they aren’t treated the greatest. When Wil and I presented at around the same time we decided that the less people knew about the better. Only Phil, I, and I think Niki knows. We were going to tell you at a later date but then shit went down.”

Tommy goes quiet and then he turns to look at Techno. He looks like his actual age. Techno’s heart clenched tightly and he cursed the way his brother lost his childhood.

“Will Wilbur be okay?”

Swallowing Techno gave Tommy a strained smile.

“Wilbur’s a fighter he’ll be okay.”

“Boys.”

Looking over to Phil they hurry along to catch up with him. Both of their minds distracted with worry for Wilbur. Outside Eret’s castle the remaining family look up at that and their stomachs twist. Here goes nothing.

Phil walks ahead and opens the door to the place. Marching in like he owned the place Eret and his knights stumble back. They know better than to get in the way of Philza Minecraft when the man was on a mission. 

“Phil,” Eret acknowledged eyeing the man more than a little intimidated. Not that anyone could blame him. Phil was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Let’s cut to the chase. Wilbur’s stuck in L’Manberg and I don’t know how long his suppressants will last him. Which means we need to hurry.” Eret leans back in shock and murmurs break out from the rest of the group. It’s Puffy who speaks next.

“Wilbur’s an omega?”

“It’s something we had hoped to keep hiding but desperate times call for decorate measures. Yes Wilbur’s an omega. He’s on suppressants most of the time. Tommy didn’t know till just recently. We kept this a secret for Wilbur’s safety. Any other questions?”

“Why are you telling us this?”

“Like I said, desperate times call for desperate measures. Though if anything happens to Wilbur because I told this to you. I don’t care who you are. I will have your head, are we understood?”

Several head nods were his response and Phil was noticeably relaxed. Closing his eyes he punched the bridge of his nose. 

“We can’t outright attack L’Manberg. Will have to infiltrate quietly. Get in and get out. For that to happen we need an inside man. Do we know who we can trust?”

Before Tommy can speak up Phil raises his hand and shakes his head. Giving his youngest a look of pity.

“It can’t be anyone in Schlatt’s cabinet. I know Tubbo is your friend Tommy but Wilbur’s safety is on the line here. Besides it stands Schlatt probably still has his doubts about him.”

Tommy goes quiet and looks melancholy. Techno rubs his brother's shoulder and furrows his eyebrows. Trying to think of a person who they could get in their corner.

“Maybe Niki?” Phil hind and contemplated it.

“Her and Fundy would be too obvious. We need someone Schlatt wouldn’t expect.”

They spend hours debating the topic and are no closer to an answer when Tommy yawns and Phil realizes how late it is.

“I have plenty of rooms here gentleman. Let’s reconvene tomorrow and work more information out.” Quietly the group nods and heads back. 

In his room Phil rests his head on his knees. Taking a shaky breath he takes a photo out of him and his children. His heart aches when he sees the toothy grin of Wilbur looking back up at him. Phil really missed his son and after this was all over they were heading back home. No matter how hard they fought it. L’Manberg had already taken too much of his sons he wouldn’t let it take anymore. 

Once she was sure might have fallen and it was safe for her to go, Niki slipped out of her bakery to L’Manberg’s jail cells. Wilbur was there staring blankly up at the wall. She softly clears her throat and Wilbur looks up. 

He rushed to his cell bars and clasped his hand in the fellow omega’s. She smiles softly and relaxes a calming pheromone to soothe the other omega. 

“I’m so happy to see you Niki but you shouldn’t be here. I don’t know who’s watching me.”

“I know but I figured you needed some more suppressants.” A few emotions war across Wilbur’s face before he settles on worry.

“Thank you Niki but I can’t take your suppressants, they are yours.” She firmly shakes head head in response.

“I can make more. You can’t. Nobody knows your omega and if anyone finds out this could get worse.”

He flinched at the reminder. He didn’t want to know what Schlatt would do to him if he figured out Wilbur was an omega. Hands still firmly clasped together the two omega’s bask in each other’s comfort. A noise of somebody upstairs reminds them they can’t stay like this. It was to dangerous for Niki.

Begrudgingly pulling away Niki wishes she could brush a strand of hair out of Wilbur’s eyes.

“I’ll be back okay Wil? You stay strong.”

“That’s the plan. You stay safe out there and keep an eyes in Fundy for me okay? If, I, if I don’t make it. Know custody falls to you okays?”

“Don’t say that Wil. You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know about that Niki. Even with these suppressants I’m in distress there’s only so many suppressants I can take before they no longer work.” 

Her eyes soften and Wilbur clasped his hand in his own. A desperate look in his eyes, “promise me Niki. Promise me that if something were to happen to me. You’ll take care of Fundy.” Please promise me that!”

Licking her lips nervously she stares into Wilbur’s eyes and her heart clenched. This was an omega protecting his young and he wouldn’t rest until she said yes. Swallowing she prays it doesn’t come to her gaining custody but she nods her head.

“I promise you Wil. If anything happens to you. I’ll take care of Fundy.” Wilbur saga in relief and in a quieter tone of voice.

“Thank you. Be safe out there.”

With that Niki slips out into the night the only sign she had been there was the added suppressants Wilbur had in his inventory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki makes he appearance! Now she and Wilbur won’t get forget her but omega’s are pack animals and they often need other omega’s around. They are so rare it’s hard to find a group of them however. Also. Niki will be getting a larger role because I love her so much but she won’t be the inside man. It would be to obvious. Though I’m open to suggestions! 
> 
> Now notes about this story. You’ll be getting a chapter that highlights the way A/B/O works in my stories and possible an interlude focusing on Schlatt.


	4. Authors Note

I’m just going to do this on my one story but I wanted to let you know. I’m taking a hit of a written break.

I’m not going to lie my depression as been worse then usual and I don’t have an energy to do anything. I’m sorry about this everyone. I just can’t right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on previous fics I’m going to hell I know might as well enjoy it.


End file.
